Born To Die
by Master Gaga
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley, hoping to face Dave. What he didn't expect, however, was to fall in love with Puck, and drag him into his mess. What will the outcome be for the three boys? R
1. Light Me Up

_Before you begin reading this story, I would like to clear some things up. This story takes place in an alternative universe. In this alternative universe, Puck and Finn were never best friends. Yes, they met, and they know each other. But nothing else. Also, he was never in Glee Club._

_Chapter One:_

_Light Me Up_

* * *

Kurt's POV

I sit in my car, wondering if I should start it, and drive away from here. Maybe was I wrong. Maybe coming back here was a mistake. To hell with facing my demons and all that nonsense. Who wants to face his demons when he can be safe, away at an all boys' private school?

Not me, apparently.

You see, a couple of months ago, I was perfectly happy. I had friends who loved me, a father who adored me, and a place in my school's Glee Club.

But that all went to hell.

Somehow, I attracted the attention of one of the school bullies. Why? I have no idea. Maybe he thought that because I was gay I'd be lots of fun to pick on.

And maybe I was. After all, he'd gotten what he wanted. He messed with me so bad, I switched schools. I left behind my friends, and traded it all for safety.

But sometimes, something cannot be replaced.

That's why I'm here. Just a couple of weeks ago, I decided to return to my school, and confront the pig who'd made run away.

That was the plan, until a few minutes ago. When I parked, it took one simple look at the school building, and I started freaking out.

That's why I'm still inside the car, my hands shaking.

_C'mon, Kurt. You're so much better than this. You can do it. You can do it!_

Somehow, I convince myself that this is true, and I get out of the car, still shaking. Then, I make my way to the school building.

When I walk in, I instantly feel like I am home again. This delights me, mostly due to the fact that my panic attack seems to have disappeared.

After wandering around the halls for what seems like ages, I go to the cafeteria. There, I grab breakfast like I had done so many times before, and sit alone to eat.

I look around during my eating, hoping to see one of my friends. But it doesn't happen. None of them are around.

When the bell rings, I begin to feel scared again. The bliss I gained from being back is taken over by fear, and in a matter of seconds, I am shaking again.

Then someone familiar walks past me, and again, the panic and fear disappear.

"Tina, wait!" I say, and Tina turns around. She hasn't changed at all. Tina, who is one of my best friends, is a Goth. From head to toe, Tina is drenched in black. Normally, I think wearing only one color is a crime against fashion, but Tina is the exception. It suits her.

For a moment, I think I see something like fear in her eyes, but it quick goes away.

"Kurt…hi. I had no idea you were coming back." Tina says, but sounds nothing like I imagined she would. In my imaginings, Tina had been ecstatic about my return. Now…she didn't look anywhere near as happy. I wonder why that is.

"Yes, well, I've been trying to call Mercedes all month. Apparently, her phone is messed up. I get sent to voicemail." I confess, and Tina frowns.

"It does? Her phone was fine yesterday-"Tina is interrupted by the bell, which freaks both of us out. We laugh awkwardly.

"Listen, Kurt, I'd love to catch up, but I have to go." Tina says, and before I can reply, she is gone. Soon enough, teens surround me, and the hall becomes filled with people.

Because I remember my schedule perfectly, I make my way to my first class without any trouble. However, on my way there, I grow confused.

What's going on with Mercedes' phone? Why doesn't she answer my calls anymore? Is the phone perfectly fine, and are my calls just being ignored?

All through my morning classes, I think about this. About how it might be possible that my best friend doesn't want to talk to me. But how? I hadn't done anything to her.

At lunch, my question gets answered. I see Mercedes eating alone, and I practically run towards her table. I sit across from her, and smile. She doesn't return my smile.

"Kurt. You're back." Mercedes says, feigning enthusiasm. I wonder what is going on.

"Are you still mad at me for having switched schools, Mercy? Because, honestly, I thought you'd forgiven me. You know _why_ I did it." I say, and Mercedes glares at me.

"Kurt, drop the act. I can't believe you just come over here, and pretend I'll just sit and listen to your lies!" Mercedes explodes, her voice never becoming too loud, but the emotion in them being a knife that wounds me.

I frown, confused by her words.

"What on earth are you talking about, Mercedes? What lies?" I ask.

"Do you really expect me to tell you?" Mercedes asks, angry.

"Yes."

"I'm angry at you because you forced yourself on Dave Karofsky, and then ran away, pretending to be a victim, when poor Dave was the victim." Mercedes says, looking directly into my eyes. I gasp, pain taking over me in a second. Just by saying his name Mercedes has caused my entire being to be set one fire.

_Poor Dave._

"Mercedes…You don't know…you weren't…Oh, God…" I wonder what lies my friends have been told instantly. But most importantly, who has told these lies.

"Save it, Kurt. I don't believe you." Mercedes says, and gets up from the table. She glares at me again, and walks away.

I sit here for some time, until the bell rings. I collect myself, and walk towards class. However, on my way there the sadness I feel becomes too overpowering, and I run to the bathroom.

I don't even bother going into the girls' bathroom this time. I walk into the boys' bathroom, and close myself inside one of the stalls. There, I cry.

Tears run freely down my cheeks, and I don't wipe them away. I'm too numb to do so. For some times, I just stay there, crying.

Then, I smell something.

It smells like burning leafs, or paper. I wipe away my tears, and walk out of the stall I'm in.

To my surprise, I see a boy. He sits in one of the sinks, and is smoking. He waves at me, but I ignore him. I make my way to the sink next to him, and wash my hands for no reason.

While I was my hands, I peek at him. The boy looks like danger. He wears a leather jacket, white button up shirt, jeans and combat boots.

Also, he's quite handsome.

He turns to look at me, and catches me peeking. Damn.

"Hey, want a cigarette?" He suddenly asks, and one of his hands goes into a pocket in his jacket. He then extends it to me, cigarette in it.

I frown.

In all my life, I've never done anything like this. That's when it hits me. The boy who's offering me the cigarette is none other than Noah Puckerman, AKA Puck.

Noah is the resident bad boy; a drunk rule breaker who has no idea why he's breaking the rules. But who am I to judge?

"Sure." I take the cigarette, and look at it. It's quite ordinary; long and white. I look at Noah, and he laughs.

"Want me to light you up?" I know what he means, but the way he says it makes me hesitate. He sounds like he's offering to do something much darker, and much more personal.

"Yes." I say, and extend my cigarette towards him. In seconds, he pulls out lighter, lights my cigarette, and the lighter is gone.

I look at the cigarette burn, and shake my head. Quickly, I go into the stall, flush it, and then walk back to Puck. He's grinning.

"You didn't have to take it, you know." He says playfully, and I nod. He jumps off the sink and starts making his way out of the bathroom, but he turns around abruptly, and looks at me.

"I believe you, you know. Someone like you wouldn't force themselves on anyone." With that, he turns around, and walks away.

I stay there, shocked.

_What does he know?_

* * *

"_Do you have a light?_

_Can you make me feel alright?_

_There's plenty of white to go around"_

_-Light Me Up, The Pretty Reckless_

_I honestly hope you liked this. I loved writing it. Now, review! Reviews make me a happy bitch._


	2. Welcome to Hell

_Hello, my friends. I was kind of surprised that this story even got reviews! After all, it is the rise of Klaine, and the damnation of every other Kurt\Boy Who Isn't Blaine pairing. So, thank you. For reading this story, for caring, for reviewing._

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Welcome to Hell**_

* * *

_Kurt's POV_

A week goes by, and my friends don't talk to me. I get used to being alone in no time; after all, it's what I did when I was in Dalton.

Still, that does not mean I do not attempt to approach my friends.

A day after the Mercedes incident, I see Rachel at the library, listening to music. I approach her, and sit across from her.

I wait for her to realize I am there, and when it happens, she looks at me with disgust, similar to the way my homophobic bullies look at me. I feel my heart break. Even though Rachel and I weren't best friends, I cared for her.

I can't take the pain, and run out of the library.

A few days after, I see Sam. Sam looks like he wants to talk to me, but instantly walks away when Quinn appears.

My last attempt at clearing my name is with Tina, who leaves me talking to the air in the middle of the hall.

So you see, I haven't had the best return week. Quite frankly, it sucks and I want it over. But today I'm happy, if it can be called that.

Today is Friday, which means I get to escape this damned place. My classes go by quickly, which makes me feel extremely happy.

When lunch time comes, I'm already used to the loneliness. I push the pain away as I get my food, and sit alone, as I've done throughout the whole week.

But my day changes abruptly while I'm eating. Puck-the cigarette boy-sits across from me suddenly, and I wonder for a second if he's missing. As if he's read my mind, he grins and says:

"No. I didn't seat in the wrong table. I wanted to be with you." Puck says, and winks at me. I feel myself blush, but don't try to hide it. I no longer care.

I go back to my eating, and for a while, things are quiet. I try to focus on eating my pasta, but fail miserably. I keep looking at Puck, hoping he doesn't notice I'm peeking again.

He's wearing the same leather jacket I saw him wear on Monday, under it a black shirt with some band logo in the middle of it. Jeans are the shirts companion, followed by combat boots.

"Like what you see?" Puck asks, and I discover he's known for a while I've been ogling him. Apparently, he doesn't seem to mind.

"If I said I was, would you mind?" I ask boldly, hoping this doesn't go to hell instantly.

He seems to think before answering.

"Not really. I don't mind." Puck says, and I feel at ease.

"Would you mind…answering some questions?" Puck asks, sounding uncertain. I wonder what he would like to know.

"Is this going to be like…an interview for the long dead school newspaper?" I ask, clearly flirting. He laughs, and nods.

"Exactly like that." Puck says, trying his best to look like he means it. He fails. He keeps smiling like an extremely joke was told and he can't keep himself from laughing.

"Ask away." I say, and wonder if I'll regret it. I hope not.

"Do you consider yourself white, or unusually pale?" Puck asks, and I laugh. But deep inside, I'm jealous. His skin is a beautiful russet that most models would die for.

"Unusually pale." I say, and he laughs. It seems like everything I say is funny to him. My stomach feels weird, and I wonder if the food I ate is not setting me well.

"What's your favorite type of music?" He asks, sounding serious now. He even looks into my eyes, and I wonder if he does this to see if he can see into my mind.

"I like all kinds of music. I think that every genre has at least one artist that is so good, one label isn't enough to describe them." I say, surprising myself by answering honestly.

I notice we haven't touched our food since we began talking, but I don't mention it. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll wreck this moment.

Before Puck can ask anything else, something pops into my head, and quickly slips.

"How do you know I didn't force myself on Dave?" I ask, and all funniness is instantly gone. It's as if I've killed the mood. Maybe I have.

"I just know." Puck says, after a long time. Anger takes over me for a moment, but I brush it away. Why would I be angry at Puck? He's done nothing but be nice to me since I returned.

"I'm sorry. I know you want answer…but I can't…I can't say it. Not yet." Puck says, and I nod, letting him know I understand.

"It's ok. No biggie." I say.

"Listen, Kurt…do you want to hang out on the weekend? I've got nothing to do, well; I've got no friends to do stuff with but…oh God. I suck at this." Puck says, and for a moment, I see the boy behind the mask. The boy that is human, vulnerable. I laugh.

"Sure. I'd love to. And…count me as a friend." I say, and he smiles. He looks away then, and I wonder if I've made him feel awkward. _Way to go, Kurt._

The bell rings, ending any chances of us talking again. We both get up, and walk away. But something funny happens. I turn around to see if he's looking, and he is.

_He is._

He winks at me, and walks away. Still, it doesn't stop my heart from beating like a drum. What was wrong with me? I barely know the boy, and I'm already going crazy about him.

Quickly, I turn around, and continue walking. I can't be late for math. My teacher, Agatha Franklin, is a total bitch.

However, I never make it to class.

On my way, I hear someone call my name.

"Kurt!" Someone behind me screams, and I turn around, hoping it's one of my friends, about to tell me they're sorry, and want to be friends again. But I'm wrong. This is no friend of mine, as a matter of fact; friendship has nothing to do with what will happen.

When I turn, I come face to face with the devil.

Dave Karofsky wastes no time, in the second I turn, redness becomes my whole world, and his hands meet my chest. Quickly, I hit the lockers and go straight to the floor. I cry out, and feel tears coming to my eyes. I let them flow freely, hoping the make the redness in my eyes go away.

"Welcome back to McKinley, bitch!" I hear him say. Before I can reply, he is gone.

For some time, I just stay in the floor, feeling depressed. Then, I get up, and make my way to my locker. I open it and grab a spare change of clothes (C'mon. Being at McKinley, I expect shit like this.). I go to the bathroom, then walk into the stall and lock myself in, intending to change my outfit.

However, I don't accomplish my goal. I'm crying violently in no time, and I can't even manage to know how to change my clothes.

I hear the bell ring a couple of times, but I don't pay attention to it. I'm drowning in my own pain, nothing else matters.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door of the stall I'm in.

"No one's home." I say, hoping they go away. They don't.

"Kurt, please, open the door. It's Puck. I heard." Of course he heard. Gossip flies quickly around here. What surprises me is that he's in the same classroom as Mercedes, and if he knows, she knows. Yet, she's not here.

It hits me.

"I have no friends. I'm all alone." I start crying again.

"No, Kurt. You're not alone. I'm here. You have me." Puck says, pity in his voice.

"You don't even know me." I say, hoping it makes him go away. Can't he see I just want to be alone and cry?

"Then open the door and let me know you." Puck says, and surprisingly, I do so. I open the door, and when he walks into the tiny space I'd made my refuge, I fall into his arms.

He holds me tight, and doesn't say anything as I shake and cry. It's nice, feeling someone hugging me. It's been weeks since anyone has hugged me.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I want to sing you a song." Puck states, and I say nothing. He takes this as a "do it", and begins singing. His voice is soothing; angelical, almost.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone in the past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look at your window,_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

When he stops singing, I gasp. It feels like a part of me has been taken, ripped away from me. That's when I realized what he meant.

His song said: _Please, Trust me._

My arms wrapped around him, stating: _I do._

* * *

_God was this fun to write. I, personally, loved the drama. And the song. Oh God, the song. It's beautiful, isn't it? It's called "Safe & Sound" and it is sung by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars._

_Thanks for reading, and your support. Review!_

_Xoxo_

_-Master Gaga_


	3. Strangeness & Charm

_First, I'll thank you guys for the nice reviews and comments. You guys are simply wonderful :). You make me smile + feel good. Thank you for that._

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Strangeness & Charm**_

_**Kurt's POV**_

I lie in bed, hours after the horrible incident with Dave. I am crying, still not over what happened. How could I be? I came back to the same thing that drove me away on purpose.

It seems that everything I do leads me here; to pain, to being heartbroken. Being me made Dave hate me in the first place. Hell, it made the whole school hate me.

Even though people believe I'm really 'tough' and 'cold as ice', I'm just like everyone else. A person looking for love. Sometimes, in all the wrong places.

My train of thought is suddenly broken when someone knocks on my door. I wonder what to say if this person doesn't go.

"Kurt, it's me, Finn. Can I come in?" Says my stepbrother from the other side of the door, and I groan. Perfect. Just what I needed in a moment like this. Finn.

"Sure." I say, not caring if Finn sees me like this.

Finn walks down the stairs, and looks at me for a moment, almost as if he were analyzing me. Worry takes over me soon. Do I look as horrible as I feel? If I do, Gaga help me.

After he gets bored of staring, he walks towards the chair across the bed, and sits down. I smile. I put that chair there for when Dad comes down here to talk to me about his day. It is an exercise we do to keep each other updated.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Finn asks, and looks at me, worry in his face. I nod.

"You're already talking to me, Finn." I say playfully, but he doesn't laugh.

"Listen, dude. This afternoon, while I was in the shower room, I heard Dave Karofsky talking about you."

What Finn says takes me by surprise, and I start shaking. I hope he doesn't notice.

"You did? What did he say?" I ask, trying to sound interested instead of scared. Finn gives me a look before speaking, as if he's considering not telling me anything.

"Well…he said you were stalking him 'again'. And I…I wanted to ask you if it was true. Have you stalked him previously, and are you doing it again?"

It takes a few minutes for what Finn has said to sink in. My stepbrother just asked me if my bully-the guy who'd made me practically run away from school-was telling the truth about me 'stalking' him.

Ha. Talk about irony.

I look at Finn, wondering if this some kind of sick joke. But my eyes meet his, and I know this is no joke. My stepbrother _is doubting me. For real._

"Finn, I have never stalked Dave Karofsky. Nor have I ever stalked anybody else." I say, and Finn frowns.

"Yes you have. You stalked me." Finn says softly, and it is almost a whisper. Maybe it wasn't meant for me to hear, but I did, and boy, did I wish I hadn't. _That _was an even bigger blow.

"Please, leave my room. I'd like to cry myself to sleep." I say firmly, and for a few seconds, Finn thinks I am joking. Then, when he notices I am not, leaves the room hurriedly.

After that, I take a shower, and cry myself to sleep.

The morning after, I am woken up by a phone call. It must have been pretty early, since the sun hadn't risen yet.

I had been dreaming of Lady Gaga when my ringtone (A remix of Gaga's "Bloody Mary") woke me up. Quickly, I grab my phone from the nightstand, and check to see who is calling. It is an unknown number. I answer.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning, Kurt." instantly, I freak out.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, wondering if this is some sort of prank.

"Um…It's Puck. I was calling to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the mall. Maybe even catch a movie." He asks sounding hopeful. In that instant, I do know it's Puck, and that in fact, I do want to go with him to the mall and watch a movie.

"Yes. I do. At…at what time?" I ask.

"What do you think about lunchtime? We can meet up at the food court, and then head to the movies?" Offers Puck.

"Definitely. Now…please, let me go back to sleep. I have to rest." I plead, and he laughs.

"Sure. Goodnight," He says playfully, and I laugh. I hang up, and try to fall asleep. But I can't. Sleep doesn't come for me. Instead, I become restless. All I want to do is meet up with Puck.

I get up, take a shower, and then get dressed. I go upstairs, have breakfast, and tell Dad and Carole about the Puck thing. They agree to let me go, and Dad drives me to the mall, even though it's not time yet.

At the mall, I go the food court, sit, and wait. Time goes by quickly, and in a matter of minutes, Puck joins me at the table I'm at.

"Hi, beautiful." He says, bolder than before. I feel blood rush to my face.

"Hello, Puck." I say, and he grins.

"So…do you want to head straight to the movies, or look around the stores?" Puck asks, and I think for some time. It doesn't take me much time to decide.

"Stores first, movie later." I say, and Puck nods. We head to the stores, where I try on thousands of things. He watches silently, and says nothing. While I'm looking around, I look at his attire.

Puck wears a black button up shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots. And, of course, his signature leather jacket. This boy is a classic.

"I love your jacket, you know." It slips before I can do anything, and Puck hears it. He blushes, and takes it off.

"Here, you can wear it." He says, and I take it, and put it on. It smells of cigarettes, alcohol, and some other sexy smell.

I look at him, and wonder if Puck sees what I see in him. Possibly not.

After some more windows shopping, Puck and I head to the movies. There, we choose to see a gothic Romeo and Juliet remake, on which we cuddle. It's the closest I've come to romance, and I love it.

While I watch the movie, I wonder if love really exists.

"Puck?" I whisper, and grab his hand. Instantly, he looks at me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Do you believe in love?" I ask, and he thinks for a long time. Then, he speaks.

"I do, actually." He says, and with that, turns to look at the movie again. I try to do the same, but it's hard to do so. Especially when his hand is still holding mine.

Once the movie ends, we make our way to the parking lot. My dad had brought me to the mall, and Puck will drive me back.

Quickly, we get into his car, and he drives, leaving the mall behind.

"Thanks a lot for today, Kurt. It was quite a special day." Puck says as he drives, never taking his eyes off the road. I smile.

"You're welcome, Puck. If it weren't for you, I'd be home, crying off my eyes at the moment." I say, and Puck simply nods. He doesn't make me bring up why, for which I am deeply grateful.

When he suddenly stops the car, I become aware that we've reached my destination. I groan, which makes him look at me, frowning.

"What is it?" He asks, sounding truly worried.

"I don't want to go in there yet. I want to be with you." It slips, just like my earlier comment had. _Shit._

He grins, and grabs my hand.

"We'll be together again. It's not like we're parting ways forever. I'll call you later, if you want." Puck says, and I nod.

And that's when it happens.

Puck leans in slowly, and kisses me.

His lips meet mine, and it is beautiful. It's like paradise. It doesn't feel wrong. Quite the contrary. It feels perfect.

When we pull away, I nearly cry out. It was like when we pulled away from our hug. A huge part of me will be lost until we kiss again.

We look at each other for a while, until I get out of the car. I make my way into my house, then down to my room. Once I'm safe in there, I touch my lips.

A boy had kissed me. And it had been lovely.

_There goes the third chapter of 'Born to Die'. I hope you liked it. I did. Kisses to you + your loved ones._

_Xoxo,_

_-Master Gaga_


	4. Seven Devils

_Here's a brand new Born to Die chapter, my lovelies! This one is for those of you who've been reviewing and reviewing and reviewing…you get it! Thank you for all the love._

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Seven Devils_

_Kurt's POV_

The rest of the weekend is boring. I spend it doing nothing. Well, I _do_ engage in some activities, but they all take place inside my room. Since I wish to avoid Finn, I never leave the room, and it feels like I'm a prisoner in the place that should be my sanctuary.

Anyways, I spend my time reading and listening to music. But things are weird; all I read and listen to reminds of Puck, of the kiss we shared. All it does is make me miss him, and crave another kiss.

Where we stand, is something I think about, too.

I wonder if Puck and I are an item now. I'm hoping we are, but have no idea of what to do if we are. Am I supposed to act a certain way due to our relationship? Should I be at side at all times, now?

Thoughts like this take over my mind in no time, and I end up with a headache. I take Advil, and go to sleep.

On Monday, I wake up feeling good, and drive to school in a happy mood. However, once I step into the building, I start feeling nervous.

I go to the cafeteria, grab my food, and sit alone. Silently, I pray Puck joins me. Another part of me, however, is hoping he doesn't, and we don't have to talk about the kiss.

He joins me at the table minutes after I sit down, and sits across from me. He says nothing, and we eat silently for a few minutes.

"Puck-"

"Kurt-"

We both laugh, and the tension disappears. How could I have been so stupid? The feelings Puck and I had for each other wouldn't disappear or get messed up by a simple kiss.

"Kurt, do you mind if I say something?" Puck asks softly, and I nod.

"I don't feel bad for having kissed you. In fact, it felt _great_." Puck says, and by saying it, he says all I wanted him to say.

"I think so, too. I loved kissing you, Puck." I confess, and fear, even after what he said, that he won't feel the same way. He vanishes my fears away again, however, by putting his hand on top of mine.

"Then why are things…or were, a couple of seconds ago, weird between us?" Puck asks, and I groan.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been in a relationship before, Puck. I was afraid you'd say you had hated the kiss, and wanted nothing to do with me." I confess, and Puck chuckles.

"Tell me, Kurt. Why would I want nothing to do with you? Haven't you seen how much you mean to me?" Puck asks, sounding sad. I intertwine my fingers with his, and quickly reply.

"I'm just so confused, Puck. I don't know what's going on between us! Are we a couple, are we just friends with benefits…" I say, but don't continue, fearing his reaction. I look into his eyes, hoping he sees how mixed up I feel.

"Kurt…I know what I feel, and I think you know what you feel, too. But let's not put a name on it, ok? We don't need labels to know how we feel." Puck says gently, and I nod.

"Of course." I say.

"With all your permission, Kurt, I would like to seduce you." Puck says, and I stare at him for some time. I wonder if he is serious, or joking.

"Are you for real?" I ask, and Puck nods.

"I know what I feel towards you, and I know that what you might feel is…similar. But I want to show you that I can make you feel so much more." Puck explains, and I feel tears come to my eyes. No one had ever been this sweet to me before. No one.

The bell rings, and we both get up. We kiss goodbye, and make our way towards class, both sad that we can't spend more time together. I don't make it to class, however.

I am walking down an empty hall, when I am suddenly aware that someone is following me. I stop walking, and turn around.

_Karofsky._

"When will you stop following me around?" I ask, angry. He laughs.

"I will never stop following you. Why? Why won't stop? Well, that's easy. Because I love you, Kurt. Just like you love me."

I don't know if it's the fact that Dave Karofsky just confessed to loving me, or something else, but in that second, I freeze.

"Dave, please, leave me alone. Just…_God_, what's wrong with you? Realize I'll never love you! Please, just stop stalking me! It's killing me!" My outburst surprises me, and for a moment, surprises Dave too. He pales, and says nothing. Then, like a slasher flick villain, he recovers.

"Then I feel bad for you, Hummel. And guess why?" Dave asks, and fear takes over me.

"Why?" I ask, and my voice shakes. Dave notices, and smiles. Shit.

"Because I'm never, ever, letting you go." He lunges at me, and before I can stop him, his lips meet mine.

His kiss is forceful, violent. He forces his tongue into my mouth, and I bite it. He pulls away, screams tons of profanities, and I smile.

"That's what you get." It slips, and earns me a punch.

After that, I pass out.

_Puck's POV_

I am in math class when I hear. One of Dave Karofsky's friends tells a guy that Karofsky is planning on giving 'The Fag' what he deserves. Quickly, I realize they are talking about Kurt, and storm out of the classroom, to the surprise of my classmates and teacher.

I find them in an empty hall, and my heart breaks. Karofsky is on top of Kurt, punching him.

"Hey, closet case!" I scream as I run towards them. I don't give him a chance to do anything. Once I am in front of them, I kick his face, getting him off Kurt.

"Get the fuck away from him, you son of a bitch!" I say, and drop next to Kurt. He looks fine, except for his nose, which I fear is broken. Karofsky gets up, and looks at me, hate in his eyes.

"You won this one, Puckerman. But I'll get you. I swear, I'll get you!" Dave says and I laugh.

"Yes, Elphaba. I get it. You'll get me. Now, run along. Or I'll be telling all your pals you like forcing yourself on guys." I say, and he instantly pales. He looks at me one last time, and then runs away. I look at Kurt.

"Oh, my love. I'm so sorry for this. I'm sorry for everything. You don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does." I say, but Kurt doesn't respond. He wouldn't. After all, he _is_ unconscious.

Suddenly, I am taken over by the urge to let Kurt know I'm here, not by talking to him, but by singing to him.

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around me!_

_Seven devils in my house!_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised_

_And we will find your sayings to be paradox_

_And it's an even sum_

_It's a melody_

_It's a final cry_

_It's a symphony_

_Seven devils all around me_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_They can keep me out_

_'Til I tear the walls_

_'Til I save your heart_

_And to take your soul_

_For what has been done_

_Cannot be undone_

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

After getting what I felt off my chest, I took Kurt to his house. The whole drive there, he slept. I stayed with him, watching him sleep and hoping he would wake up fine. Eventually, I gave unto slumber, and fell asleep too.

_So…there goes another chapter of 'Born to Die'. I have to say; this story is dark as hell! I'm thinking of calling it my darkest work yet. But isn't it lovely? The way two boys just come together and love each other? God…it's beautiful._


	5. Good Enough

_So…I'm just going to say it. Last chapter's decline in reviews has made me feel quite depressed, which led to me not updating as often as I usually do. But here is the new chapter anyways! I hope you guys enjoy it_.

_Chapter Five:_

_Good Enough_

_Kurt's POV_

I spend the rest of the week after the attack out of school. Dad doesn't bother me; he just takes care of me-I never leave my bed out of some crazy fear that Karofsky could be hiding anywhere in the house-and continues with his business without asking questions, for which I am grateful.

Then, on Saturday morning, he sits at the edge of my bed, and simply stares at me. I pretend to be sleeping, but quickly give up. His staring creeps the hell out of me.

"Do you want something, Dad?" I ask, and Dad stays silent for a while. After what seems like an eternity, he speaks.

"Listen, Kurt. You know Carole and I have been planning to go on a camping trip with you and Finn for quite a while, right?" Dad asks, and I nod.

"Well, we were hoping that that could be this weekend, and maybe we could spend the whole week away, but since you're in this condition, I'm thinking about cancelling it." Dad says, bluntly honest. He doesn't hold back, which kind of hurts me.

"Dad…you know I'm not an outdoors person. You and Carole could take Finn, and leave me here. I can take care of myself." I say, and Dad frowns. Apparently, I have surprised him.

"You wouldn't mind us going without you?" Dad asks, surprised. I shake my head.

"Not really. As I said, I'm not an outdoors person. If I went with you guys, I'd be a sort of fourth wheel." _Not to mention I'd just freak Finn out by being my usual gay self…_

Dad says nothing for a while, and I wonder what is going on inside his head. Usually, he goes silent like this when something awkward happens.

"Well…If you're sure…"He offers. I grin.

"Go. Get prepared. I want you out of this house by lunchtime." I joke, and Dad laughs. We chat some more for a while, until he goes, saying he really needs to pack.

When he finally leaves, I fall asleep again.

Many, many hours later, I wake up. I get up from the bed, grab my bathrobe, and take a shower. I make my way to the kitchen in my bathrobe, not wanting to dress just yet. I am making myself some waffles, when I realize it is dark outside.

"Oh my Gaga. How long did I sleep?" I ask, and am startled when somebody behind me answers.

"You slept all day. It's what you've been doing all week, though. Don't be so surprised." A voice I know well says teasingly. I turn around, and feel myself become joyful. Puck stands before me, looking as beautiful as always.

"Hi, handsome." I say, and he grins. We hug, and when we pull away, I ask: "What are you doing here?" which earns me a frown.

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Puck asks, and I shake my head.

"He called and _ordered_ me to take care of you." Puck says, and I wonder if he is joking.

"Seriously?" I ask, and make my way towards the table. We sit down, and he nods.

"Yes. Since the attack, I've been coming over to watch you. Your dad didn't mind. Finn seemed annoyed, however." Puck says, and I scoff.

"Finn is an idiot. Pay him no attention." I say, and Puck laughs.

"Anyways, I still don't get why you're here, watching over me. It's not that I don't like having you here-trust me, I do, in fact, I love it-but _why are you here?_" I ask, and Puck blushes.

"Well…I kind of told your dad my plans about seducing you and…apparently, he thinks me trustworthy." Puck says, and shrugs. He then looks at my plate.

"Eat." He orders, and I comply. Once I'm done, he takes my plate, and washes it. All through this, I stare at him. What have I done to deserve such a beautiful person loving me? This makes me cry. I wipe my tears away quickly, but Puck turns around, and notices.

"Babe, are you ok?" He asks, worried. I nod. He walks towards me, until he is standing right in front of me. His beautiful brown eyes meet mine, and for a moment, I feel completely vulnerable.

"What's wrong?" Puck asks gently, and pulls me into a hug. I break down and cry, which makes him hold me tighter.

"Oh, Puck, I love you. I really love you." I say, and look up at him. It seems I have stunned him. I wonder if he doesn't feel the same.

My worries are cast away quickly, however. He brings his lips to mine, and kisses me tenderly. I groan.

His hand caresses my cheek, and I press myself against him. Suddenly, I can feel all of Puck. No. that's not accurate. It's like…we're two different people, but we're both part of something bigger. _Something utterly beautiful._

When we pull away, we stare at each other for a long moment. I take in the gorgeous boy before me, and the thing that just happened.

Finally, I speak.

"_I want you._" I say, and wonder if he'll understand what I am saying. In a moment, I realize he does.

His eyes meet mine, once again.

"You have me. All of me." Puck says, and I don't reply. In that moment, I am not Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. In that moment, I become someone else. I become someone free of emotional baggage, of pain and hurt.

"Meet me in my room. In…ten minutes. I need…I need to prepare." I say, and Puck nods. Quickly, I exit the kitchen, and run to my bedroom. There, it hits me.

I'm about to have sex.

But my conscience shakes his head. _You're not about to have sex. You're about to make love._

The thought brings tears to my eyes.

I take of my bathrobe, and stand naked in the middle of the room. Then, I go to my entertainment center, where my IPod is already hooked to the stereo. I look for a song, and play it.

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now i can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but i feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

I go to my bed, and lay down. A few minutes after doing so, Puck walks down the stairs, wearing nothing. God. _He's…perfect._

He goes towards the bed, and looks at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Puck asks softly.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

"Yes Puck. I'm sure. You're all I want." That does it. Puck crawls into the bed, and we begin kissing. Slowly, it turns into more.

For hours, all we do is explore each other's bodies. We get to know every inch, every curve of each other, never criticizing. We're past that. We embrace, accept, and love.

When we're done, Puck wraps me in his arms, and I lay my head against his chest. I listen to his heartbeat, and smile.

"Your heart makes great music." I say, and Puck laughs. I join in, and he plays with a stand of my hair.

"Kurt…can I tell you something?" Puck suddenly asks, and I nod.

"Of course you can." I say.

"Remember that you asked me how I knew you weren't lying about Dave forcing himself on you?" Puck asks, and I nod again. The mention of Dave surprises me, but it doesn't cause me pain. It can't, not anymore. Why not? Because I am happy, and I am loved. That's something Dave never will be.

"Yes."

"Well…I believed you because I saw it. I saw him…kissing you." Puck confesses, and I gasp.

"You did?" I ask, and Puck nods.

"He was so rough, Puck. So, so rough." I say, and that does it. Puck quickly knows Dave did more than kiss me. But he says nothing. He stays quiet, and I look at him.

"Make love to me again. Erase him from my mind." I demand, and Puck smiles.

"Anything for you, my love."

_Yes. That was quite the fluffy chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who expected the sex scene to be explicit. I must remind you that while I don't mind writing explicit sex scenes (I have written quite a few…) this story is rated T, and it is rated T for a reason. Also, this is romance, not erotica. Anyways…it was a pleasure writing for you. _

_Much love and warmth,_

_-Master Gaga_


	6. Last Kiss

_Here's another Born to Die chapter. I hope it is of your liking. This was partly inspired by many romantic songs, but mostly by Taylor Swift's 'Last Kiss' from her album 'Speak Now'. Go get it if you can. It's quite beautiful._

_Chapter Six:_

_Last Kiss_

_Kurt's POV_

The week after making love with Puck is the most wonderful of my entire existence. We spend it talking about our lives (pre-relationship), watching chick flicks (which Puck doesn't even complain about watching) and making out. These experiences are a bunch of firsts for me, and I admit they are wonderful.

On Friday, we go to the mall. Puck and I wander around the place, going into stores we both like. He takes me to Hot Topic (where he bought his leather jacket, which I am wearing at the moment) and I show him Forever 21, where I buy most of my girl clothes. He doesn't comment about me cross dressing, which I am glad about.

After seeing stores together for some time, we part ways. I look around, and buy some shirts. I wonder if Puck will like them.

As if summoned by my thoughts, I receive a text from him.

_**Babe, want to meet up at the food court for some yogurt?**_

I grin at his text, and reply.

_**Sure, love. I'm on my way.**_

I make my way to the food court, and see Puck at the yogurt stand. I go find a table, and once I do, I sit down and pull out one of the shirts I bought. It's a Lady Gaga, with a unicorn in its center. The horn is rainbow colored.

"That's gonna look gorgeous on you." Puck says as he sits across from me, and places a cup of yogurt in front of me. I dig in.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it." I say as I eat. He grins.

"You know, I'll pretty much like anything you wear, for the simple fact that it is you who's wearing it." Puck says, and blushes. I feel blood rush to my face, flattered.

"Damn. You really know what to say." I say, and he laughs.

"Hardly. I'm just being honest." Puck says, and we resume our yogurt eating. Once we're done, we continue shopping.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for, love?" Puck asks as I exit a clothing store, frustrated.

"Yes. I'm looking for something…_slutty_, for the lack of a better word. It seems I won't find it, though." I say, depressed. Puck frowns.

"Well, have you checked that new place next to the music store?" Puck asks, and I shake my head.

"Nope. Want to go?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I don't mind." Puck says, and I kiss him.

"You're an awesome boyfriend, you know?" I say, and he laughs.

"I'd love it if you kept reminding me." Puck jokes and we make our way to the store he mentioned. When I walk in, I am instantly in heaven. The store is full of hot shit.

While I am browsing, I find a shirt that makes me grin. It reads:

_**I'm the Barbie Boys Don't Get, But Secretly Want**_

I look at Puck, who's checking out jackets.

"Babe?" I say, and he instantly looks at me. He grins.

"That's definitely your type of shirt." Puck says, and I nod.

"Totally." I agree, and go pay for it. After I'm done, Puck and I start to leave, but we freeze when we notice two people walking into the store. Mercedes. _With Dave Karofsky._

_Shit's about to go down._

"Puck?" I turn to look at my boyfriend, who seems to be as surprised as I am. He looks into my eyes.

"Let's just leave them be. They haven't done anything to us." He says diplomatically, and I nod. We start walking to the exit.

"Afraid to even say hi, bitches?"

_Fuck him. He just HAD to say something, didn't he?_

We keep walking, but he screams at us again.

"Oh, you fags are just going to ignore me? Well, let's see how that works out for you when we're in school."

I keep walking, but Puck turns around, and before I can do anything, he responds.

"Listen, stupid hoe, if you've got something to say to us, say it to our faces. Not to our backs like little girls do." Puck says, and I turn around, grinning.

_That's my man._

Dave looks frightened, while Mercedes is looking around, as if she's scared of something coming to get her.

"Are you with him, Mercedes?" I ask, hoping she says no. But she meets my eyes, and doesn't have to respond. Her eyes say it all.

"Congratulations, Karofsky. You've successfully converted my best friend into your cult. Now can we go? We've really got stuff to do." I say, and Puck nods.

"I'm not keeping you here, Hummel. You can go. But if you want to keep stalking me like you've done for the past few weeks, you're welcome to stay." Dave says, and I gasp at his lie. He grins.

"As if he's the one doing the stalking." Puck says, and Dave looks at me, anger in his eyes.

"I told him nothing. He found out on his own." I say quickly, afraid.

"I'm not gonna play games, Karofsky. We're both here now. Let's solve this like men, if you can." Puck taunts and Karofsky scoffs.

"You call yourself a man? _You're a fag." _His words are venomous, but they don't seem to affect Puck.

"I'm more of a man then you'll ever be. _I _don't force myself on guys." Puck says, and Dave pales. At that moment, Puck lunges at him, and all hells break loose.

Things happen in a blur. Puck gets on top of Dave, and starts punching him. Mercedes tries to push him off Dave, but I get involved and push her away from them. We then begin fighting-or just pushing each other around, if you want exact terms-until the mall cops come, and separate us.

They then take us to the police station, where Mercedes and I are given a lecture, while they have Puck and Dave in another room.

When they leave us, I look at Mercedes.

"I know you haven't been talking to me as of lately, but I still thought of you as a…friend. I hope you now know that that is no longer a term I associate with you." I say, and she looks at me. Tears are in her eyes.

She says nothing, however. Minutes go by, and she looks away. Then, Puck walks into the room. But he's not alone. He's with a cop, who's…cuffed him.

"Puck? What's wrong?" I ask, scared. His eyes meet mine, and I instantly know something's wrong. Puck shouldn't be cuffed.

"Listen, Kurt. You know I don't have the best rep. I've done some pretty stupid stuff. For a while, I've managed to get away with it. But what I did today…attacking Karofsky…that was stupid." Puck says, and looks away.

_Gaga, no. Don't let him be saying what I think he's saying._

"My love, what are you saying? Please, tell me. What's going on?" I ask, and Puck turns to look at me. Tears are running down his cheeks.

"Dave is pressing charges. So is the mall. They're sending me to Juvie, Kurt." Puck says, and breaks down. I pull him into my arms.

For a while, I get to hold him like this. Like all is fine and nothing can bring us apart. But things _can _bring us apart.

Behind him, the guard who came with him into the room-a quite ugly woman who seems to be in her late thirties-clears her throat. We pull away.

"I have to take him away, young man." She says, and she sounds like she regrets having to do so.

_Then why is she doing it?_

I nod, and kiss him. We kiss passionately, knowing we have to make this kiss last forever. It will be our last in…some time.

When we pull away, she takes him out of the room quickly. I start crying, but I am shocked when the door opens, and Dave Karofsky walks into the room, a smile on his lips.

Once he sees me, he notices my state, and his smile disappears. Before he can say anything, I slap him.

"What was that for?" He asks angrily. I wonder why Mercedes-who is still sitting in her chair-has said nothing so far.

"That was for taking away my life. For having making it a living hell, and then pushing away the only person in it that brought me happiness. You're a worthless human being. No, you're not even human. You're trash. That's what you are. Trash." I say, and Dave says nothing. He doesn't make some witty comeback related to my sexuality. It seems that I have stunned him.

I leave the room, and make my way to an officer in the lobby.

"Excuse me, officer?" I say, and he looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Could you drive me home? My ride was just…_oh, God_. _My boyfriend was just taken from me._" I break down, and cry. The officer stays with me until I'm done, and after I manage to tell him my address, he drives me home without asking a single question. For the gesture, I am grateful.

Once I am inside the house, I run to my room, and jump into the bed. Again, I cry. _His _smell is still in the sheets.

_I'll love you forever._

_That was…another Born to Die chapter. Will Puck and Kurt be reunited? What will happen with Dave? Why was Mercedes acting like that?_

_Much love and warmth,_

_Master Gaga_


	7. Born to Die

_Here goes the last 'Born to Die' chapter. I admit that I had planned on extending the story, and writing a sequel, but those plans will not come through, due to the fact that I will possibly not be alive to write the sequel. Anyways, thank you for the love you've given to the story, and reviewing. Do you mind doing it one last time?_

_Chapter Seven:_

_Born to Die_

_Kurt's POV_

_Instantly, I know I am dreaming._

_How? Well, I lie in my bed, Puck next to me. It is quite obvious my subconscious can't process he has been taken to Juvie, and is trying to make me believe he is still with me._

"_I am, you know." Puck says and I look at him. Damn. He looks beautiful; he wears his signature black jacket, skinny jeans, and an Evanescence shirt._

"_You are what?" I ask, making Puck smile._

"_With you, Kurt. I'm with you." Puck says, and tears come to my eyes. I let them flow, not caring if he thinks me weak._

"_So…this isn't a dream? You're really back with me?" I ask stupidly. I know this is a dream, but I desperately want it to be real._

_Puck chuckles, and places his hand on my cheek._

"_No, darling. I'm afraid this…this is the last time we'll see each other in…quite some time." Puck says, and I notice he is crying._

"_No. That can't be right." I say. Puck shakes his head._

"_I'm sorry, love. It just…wasn't meant to be." Puck says, and this time, I'm the one who shakes his head. I can't believe his is saying such a foul thing._

"_Listen to me, Puck. You love me. I love you. Isn't that enough? Shouldn't it be enough?" I ask, and my voice cracks at the end. We're both crying, and in a second, holding hands._

"_It should, but it isn't. Not in this world." Puck says, and kisses me. I know this is the last time we'll kiss, and it breaks my heart. I try to do more, to show him how much he really meant to me, but I can't. I know that in a few seconds, I'll wake up._

"_Never forget that I love you."_

I wake up to an empty house. Dad, Finn and Carole aren't back from their trip, and I am delighted about it. I don't need them asking if I am alright, or barging into my room, asking "Kurt, do you need anything?"

I spend most of the morning thinking of my dream, until it becomes too much and I am overwhelmed. I cry and scream, wondering why the world is such a cruel place.

Eventually, I decide to go out. I get in the car, and drive around town, not knowing exactly where to go.

Then, I do. I know where to go, and I drive there.

In a few seconds, I find myself parked in front of Mercedes' house, taking deep breaths. Do I really want to talk to her? Am I ready to do this? I am not sure, but I get out of the car and go to the front door anyways.

Her mother opens the door, and is glad to see me.

"Kurt, honey! It's been so long since I've seen you. Did you come to see Mercy?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yes. I…I need to talk to Mercedes. It's rather urgent." I say, and she nods.

"Well, come in. You know where her room is." Mercedes' mom moves, and I practically race to the second floor. In no time, I am right in front of Mercedes' door. I knock.

She opens the door, and looks quite surprised to see me.

"Kurt…I…I wasn't expecting you." Mercedes says, and I smile.

"I know. But I was hoping we could talk." I say, and she nods. She leads me into her room, where we sit side by side in her bed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about what happened. Dave…he gets really mad sometimes." Mercedes says, and I nod. I don't say anything, because I didn't come here to talk about Dave.

"Mercedes, I came here to talk to you about something that has been happing since the year started." I say, and Mercedes nods. I take that as her telling me to go on.

"This might be difficult to believe for you, but I assure you, all of it is true. I am not lying," I stop, and look at her. She's looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

_Well…go on, Kurt._

"Ever since the year started, Dave Karosfky has been bullying me. Things got so bad that I switched schools. But that, you already know. The most horrible part, Mercedes, is…," I take deep breaths," That he kissed me. Dave Karofsky forced himself on me. And ever since, he's been tormenting me. Making me keep what he did a secret." I say, and Mercedes nods. I expect her to react, and for a while, she doesn't.

"I already know. Dave told me. And quite frankly, I don't care. He loves me, and I love him." Mercedes says, and I am frozen to my core.

_All this time, she had known. My best fucking friend had known._

Something clicks in my head.

"It was you. You were the one who told everyone in Glee Club I forced myself on Dave." I say, and Mercedes says nothing. Then, as if she can't say it verbally, nods.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I had to do it." Mercedes says, and I realize she is crying.

But when I look at her, I don't feel pity. No. I feel disgust. Shame, even. How could I have ever trusted her?

"I have to go." I say, and get up from her bed, and make my way towards the door.

"Kurt, wait." Mercedes says, and I turn around. She looks desperate; broken. How many times haven't I looked like that?

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you going to tell people Dave is…what are you going to do?" Mercedes asks, and in that moment, I realize that the girl who'd been my best friend is long gone. She left when she fell in love with Dave Karofsky.

"I won't tell anyone. I won't make people hate him the way he has made people hate me. I could never do that to anyone. So be calm. Your boyfriend is safe." I say, and she sobs.

"Will things…will we ever be friends again?" Mercedes asks, and I nearly laugh. _Such a stupid thing to ask. _

"I doubt it. You see, I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I'll be dead before the day is done." I say, turn around, and leave the room.

_I know what I must do._

Twenty minutes later, I am in my house, sitting in the sofa. I have written a note for my father, and it reads:

_Dear Father,_

_For years now, I've been perfectly aware that what I am is not what you wanted. I am not the jock, athletic son you expected. Still, you cared for me. You embraced me. You love me, even. _

_For that, I am grateful. But Father, I can't take it anymore. I can't take the abuse, the whispers, and the stares. I was never mean to anyone, but they were always mean to me. And when I say always, I do mean always._

_I'm writing this note, Father, because I wanted to let you know that it's not your fault. Everyone should be able to choose the way they are going to die, and that is what I am doing. I am choosing what to do with my life._

_Or death. I don't know._

_It's getting harder to write this, so I'll finish by saying this: I know Puck will never get out of Juvie. I am aware of that. I have the suspicion that Dave Karofsky paid for someone to kill him once he got into Juvie. That's one of the reasons why I am doing this._

_You see, Dear Father, I love Puck. I love him like I've never loved anyone else. I love him as much as I love you and mother, and maybe more._

_He came into my life in the moment I needed him most. He was my light, my guardian angel. He was there for me when I needed him._

_That's why I am doing this, too. To join him on The Other Side, if such a place exists. I am doing this to be with him in a place where we won't be judged. _

_Much love to you, Father, and Carole, and Finn._

_-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

I place the letter on the sofa, and get out of the house. Quickly, I get into the car, and drive off. As I drive, a song comes on the radio, and I raise the volume.

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks with every step that I take,_

_But I'm hoping at the gates they'll tell me that you're mine_

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone on a Friday night_

_Can you make it home,_

_If I tell you you're mine?_

_It's like I told you honey…_

_Don't make me sad_

_Don't make me cry_

_Sometimes life is not enough and the road get's tough,_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come take a walk in the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

'_Cause you and I _

_We were born to die_

I park in front of the community pool, and turn the car off. I get out, and make my way towards the pool.

In my seventeen years of life, I've learn lots of things, except how to swim. I've been afraid of the water, mostly due to the fact that my father once took me to see _Jaws_, and it has scarred me for life.

Once I am in front of the pool, I think of Puck. My boyfriend is probably dead by now. Or if he isn't, he'll be soon. Juvie is not the place for him.

"_I love you, Puck."_

With that, I give into the pain I have been feeling ever since the year began. The water is cold, but in a few minutes, it becomes all I am.

As I drown, I hear Mercedes, begging me for forgiveness. I ignore her. Then, I hear the voice that I've been longing for.

"_Kurt?"_

_That's it, my darklings. That was the last chapter of 'Born to Die'. It was a pleasure sharing this story with you, and it was a pleasure writing for you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Should it have a sequel? Should Kurt somehow survive his suicide attempt? I'm welcome to any suggestions. But for now, goodbye my babies. Have nice lives, and remember: I in no way own any of these characters._

_Love and warmth,_

_-Master Gaga _


	8. Anything We Want

_Hello there, readers of 'Born to Die'. It might seem strange that I just posted a new chapter, given the fact that the story is over. Let me clear things up._

'_Born to Die' is over. The story reached its climax on the last chapter, where Kurt committed suicide. After re-reading what I'd written, I realized you deserved a more concrete ending._

_You see, Kurt was supposed to have died at the end of 'Born to Die'. He was supposed to have drowned. But he didn't. My mind didn't want a dead Kurt, and frankly, neither did my heart. _

_That's where this comes in. This is the official ending to 'Born to Die'. Those of you who liked the other ending can keep it. This is for those of you who wanted Kurt to survive. _

_But specially, this is for Jason. Thanks for bringing me back to life. At the moment, you're the man of my life. In a total non stalker way, of course._

_Now, on with the chapter._

_Anything We Want_

_We started out zipping the water_

_And now we try to swallow the wave_

_And we try not to let those_

_Bastards get us down_

_We don't worry anymore_

'_Cause we know when the guff comes,_

_We get brave_

_-Fiona Apple, "Anything We Want"_

Slowly, I regain my senses. I can smell, see, taste, and feel. It takes me a few minutes to get accustomed to feeling aware of my surroundings, so for a moment, I am overwhelmed.

I look around, and wonder where I am. It takes a few tries, but I manage to uncover some information.

I am in a private hospital room.

_Oh, my God. What happened to me?_

I keep looking around. There is barely anything in the room. There is a bed-on which I am laying-a chair, and a window.

The room looks plain. It is not the kind of place on which I am comfortable.

Suddenly, a door opens, and a tall man walks into the room. He looks at me for a moment, and then, his eyes widen.

"Nurse! He's awake!" The man screams, and runs towards me. He grabs my hands, and looks into my eyes.

"Kurt? Sweetheart, are you ok?" The man asks, and they hit me. Tons of memories swim in my head, free. I gasp.

"Daddy?" I ask, and he nods. Tears are running down his cheeks, and I wipe them off. Suddenly, the moment is broken.

"Sir, please, step away from him. I need to examine him." A woman wearing a horrible white uniform says this. She stands next to Dad, and looks at me as if I were an alien.

She points a sort of flashlight in my eyes, and checks my pulse. Through all this, I wonder what she is looking for.

"He seems to be fine." She tells Dad, who is standing next to her. He nods, and grins.

"Of course he's fine. He's a Hummel. We're tough men." Dad says, and I grin. This is the first time he's ever referred to me as a man.

"I'll let you have some time alone with him, Mr. Hummel, but I'll be back with Doctor Grey. We need to make sure he's stable." The woman in the ugly dress tells Dad, and leaves. I am delighted by this. Her taste in fashion was hurting my eyes.

I look at Dad.

He looks like he always has. Tough. But something in his eyes has changed.

"Dad, are you ok?" I ask, and for a minute, he doesn't answer. Then, he nods.

"What happened?" I ask, and Dad shakes his head.

"You nearly drowned. They managed to save you, though. But you were in a sort of coma for the last few weeks." Dad says, and again, I gasp. The memories of my suicide attempt hit me like my other ones had.

"I've been in a coma for weeks?" I ask, and Dad nods.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"Nearly a month." Dad says, and I hold back a gasp.

"So much time has passed…" I say, but don't continue. Something in my head is about to hit me, like my other memories.

_Puck, you idiot. The boyfriend you believe to be dead. _

"_He's dead, isn't he?"_ I ask, and Dad frowns.

"Who?" Dad asks.

"Noah. Is Noah dead, Daddy?" I ask, and Dad quickly shakes his head. I nearly scream.

"He's not dead? _I was so sure he was_." I say, and Dad shakes his head.

"When I found your letter, I called the cops. I let them know about this Karofsky kid-I'll give you hell about that later-and they called the people down at Juvie. They found Noah beat up. One of the kids there _had _been paid to beat Noah until he was…you know. But he was lucky. They found him, and brought him to the hospital." Dad says, and tears run down my cheeks.

_He's alive. Noah is alive._

"Kurt? Buddy, why are you crying? He's alive. Didn't you hear me? _He's alive_." Dad says, and makes his way towards my bed. He sits at the edge, and holds my hands.

"I know, Dad. That's what I'm crying about. _He's alive_." I say, and continue to cry. Dad holds me while I do this, and I am thankful for it. Then, something clicks in my head.

"Dad?" I ask, and I pull away from my father.

"Yes?"

"You said they brought Noah to the hospital, right?" I ask, and Dad nods. Then, he smiles.

"You're quick. Yes, he's in this hospital. Two floors down, I think. I'll see what I can do to arrange a visit." Dad says, and I nod.

"Oh, God. _Karofsky_." I say, and Dad shushes me.

"Don't think about him now, Kurt. He'll get what he deserves. I and Gloria Allred will see to that." I frown, and Dad laughs.

"That's a story for another time." Dad says, and looks at his watch. He groans.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask, and he looks at me. His eyes are filled with sadness.

"I have to go, son. Carole wants me home for dinner. She'll be glad to know you're awake." Dad says, and I nod. Even though he has to go, I feel happy. Dad has given me good news. Tons of them. He goes, but not before ordering me to sleep. I try, and fall asleep instantly.

Hours after, I feel someone sit on the edge of my bed. I open my eyes, and smile. It is Noah, looking as beautiful as ever. Yes, his face is covered in bruises. But I don't care about that. His beauty is deeper than just looks.

"Did I wake you up?" Noah asks softly, and I shake my head.

"No. Well, you did. But I don't mind. I've had enough sleep. I was in a coma. They're very common these days, you know." I joke, and Noah smiles.

"Cute." He says, and his smile disappears. I feel things are going to be serious.

"Kurt, babe, why did you do it? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Noah asks, and I look away from him. I knew he would ask this.

"Because I thought you were dead. I had a feeling you were going to be. So, I decided to do end my life. After all, with you dead, I wouldn't have one. My life began when I met you. It made some sort of sense for it to end since you were not…going to be around." I say. I don't dare to say _dead._

For a long time, he says nothing. I, not being able to stand the silence, look at him. He is crying.

"Don't cry, my dark angel." I whisper, and he chuckles.

"Is that going to be my nickname?" Noah asks, trying to sound insulted. I grin.

"Do you want it to be?" I ask, and he nods.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I love you, Noah." I say, and he breaks down. I pull him into my arms.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you." He keeps saying this over and over as he cries, and I hold him. I get déjà vu. This is just like the time he held me in the bathroom and sang to me.

When he is done crying, he looks up at me.

"You're beautiful, you know." I say, and he smiles.

"Even after crying?" He asks softly, and I nod.

"Even after crying." I say, and a realization dawns upon me.

To a certain extent, I am free now. I don't feel lonely, or hurt anymore. Not with Noah in my arms. Not when I know the boy I love is alive.

I look down at him, and am blowing away. He is still smiling, and it looks like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Serendipity." Noah says, and I nod. A single world describes the moment perfectly, and it feels epic.

"Do you feel it?" I ask Noah, hoping I'm not the only one. He nods.

"Serendipity." He repeats, and I laugh.

"What are going to do now? I mean, there are still things left to do and resolve but… it feels like…like we can begin again. It feels like we can start a new chapter." I say, and Noah nods.

"We'll do anything we want." Noah says, and I nod, because it is true.

Yes, there are questions left to answer. There are conflicts left to resolve. But with love binding us together, all is fine. We are perfect.

_And we will do anything we want_.

_That's the __real_ _ending of 'Born to Die'_. _I hope you all loved it. If you did, please, review. Tell me what you thought of it._

_Much love and warmth,_

_Master Gaga_


End file.
